An electrophoresis apparatus disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 63-39639 is known as a conventional simplified electrophoresis apparatus. This electrophoresis apparatus is composed only of fuses, rectifier means and, switches which are used for starting and stopping operations and changing output waveforms, and is capable of supplying an electric current in accordance with impedance of an electrophoresis carrier.
However, the electrophoresis apparatus disclosed by the invention mentioned above is connected directly to a universal AC power source such as a domestic AC 100 V power source and may possibly allow an electric current having a large capacity to be supplied when impedance of an electrophoresis carrier is abruptly lowered or a member of the electrophoresis apparatus is shorted.
Though an electric current having such a large capacity is remarkably hazardous to human bodies, the electrophoresis apparatus provides electric insulation only by breakage of built-in fuses and a protective function of a casing which accommodates electronic circuits. Accordingly, users must always pay attentions to deterioration of mechanical structure of switching means caused due to frequent operations or long-term use and adhesion of splashed electrophoretic gels to the operating switches. Speaking of an electric current allowed for the fuse, on the other hand, the electrophoresis apparatus restricts circuit currents only within a limit since it must allow electric currents required for experiments, thereby requiring elaborate cares for handling and posing extremely serious problems for practical use.